


A Fresh Start

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [100]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amulets, Ancient Knife, Comrades, Comrades in Arms, Friendship, Gen, Golden Ring, Knives, Male Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Rings, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Relics, leaving the past behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock sets aside the trappings of his past for a clean slate with his new life and his new friends.





	A Fresh Start

Spock put away the keepsakes from his Vulcan past with barely a bat of his long eyelashes: an amulet from his mother, an ancient knife from his father, a golden ring once intended for T’Pring as a token of the promise of their future together. Instead, he closed the lid on those dreams and stored them away forever.

Did the Earthlings ever consider what he’d given up for them? Would they put their pasts behind them for him? How would each face his own decision?

As for Spock, he was doing this willingly. For he was one of them now.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
